harrypotterfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
Harry Potter and the Clash of the Kings
Enjoy! Chapter 1: Robbery Harry, Ginny, and their family were returning home from a family vacation to Hogsmeade. "What's this?" their eldest son, James, said. "I believe our house was broken into," said their middle son, Albus. "But what have they taken?" said their youngest, Lily. "I think I know," Harry said. When he stepped into the house, he immediately knew his suspicion was correct: the ancient shield of Godric Gryffindor was missing! Chapter 2: Ambush The first thing Harry did was send owls to Ron & Hermione, Luna, and Neville. The letters all said to come to Harry's house. Luna and Neville showed up on time, but Ron and Hermione did not. When they finally arrived, Luna asked "why were you late?" Hermione explained. "We were heading to a portkey but then this guy with a white beard and armor, a sheild, and a sword, with the Slytherin crest on them appeared. We ran to the portkey but White Beard unsheathed his sword. Ron pulled out his wand and tried to stun White beard but White Beard blocked it with his sheild. And I didn't even know you could block spells with a sheild!" Hermione finished breathlessly. "Is that it?" Neville asked Ron. "Yeah, that pretty much sums it up," said Ron. "But what kind of shield could block spells?" Hermione asked. "The shield," Harry said slowly,"of Salazar Slytherin. Chapter 3: The Journal of Nicholas Flamel "But how could that be?" Hermione asked."Everyone knows that Salazar Slytherin's shield can only be wielded by himself or his heir, who is Harry." "I didn't know that," Ron mumbled. Hermione shot him a you're such a dummy ''look. Harry started talking."You remember Nicholas Flamel, the guy that helped make the Sorcerer's Stone? Maybe he made one for Slytherin, so now Salazar is immortal." "Good point," Hermione said. "But how would we know for sure?" Ron asked."Flamel has been dead for over a decade." "Maybe finding his fabled journal would help," Luna said. "But where would we find it?" Neville asked. "No one knows," Luna said. "Probably someplace important to him," Harry supplied,"but where?" "Probaly where he went to school," Ron answered,"Hogwarts." "But Flamel didn't go to school at Hogwarts," Hermione said. "Then where did Flamel go to school?" Harry asked. "He went to school," Hermione answered,"at Durmstrang." Chapter 4: Rowena Ravenclaw Quickly packing there bags, the small group met up at Hogsmeade Harbor. Halfway to Durmstrang, Harry noticed shapes in the water. ''Merepeople, ''he thought. Three Merepeople quickly emerged from the water. Each of them carried tridents, and it did not look like one was commanding the others. ''And they're taking orders from someone, too. Sensing his thoughts, a lady that could have been anywhere from 20-60 emerged. She looked just like the Ravenclaw house ghost, Helena, and her voice sounded just like Luna's. There was only one answer. You're Rowena Ravenclaw, ''Harry thought. ''You're right, ''Rowena Ravenclaw thought back. ''Wow, ''Harry thought. ''You can read minds and send telepathic messages, too? You're right again, Ravenclaw answered. And now I'm going to destroy you and your friends. Chapter 5: Battle On-Board "Ron! Hermione! Ginny! Luna! Neville! Come quickly!" Harry called. His wife and 4 friends came rushing to him."What's the matter, Harry?" Hermione asked. "Rowena Ravenclaw! She's in the water with an army of Merepeople! And she's going to attack!" Harry explained. All six drew their wands just as the first of the Merepeople started to appear."Expelliarmus!" Ron shouted, pointed his wand at the nearest Mereperson. The Mereperson's trident flew straight out of its hand and smacked Ron in the face."Ouch," Ron grumbled.Category:Fan Fics Category:Fan Fictions